UNTITLEDfor now
by BeeJayBabe
Summary: when i was 8 i met Daniel,that one day changed my life forever.we were together 12 years,we had been joined in the wolf ceremoney but then he left me.now 5 years later he's back and i dont know what he wants.he says he still loves me but does he?
1. Chapter 1when it all began

hey guys please be patient with me if im a little slow on posting new material. im only in yr 11 (yes im only 16) and its gets hectic with work too so be patient and thank you for reading. if you have any suggestions please dont hesitate to tell me. im always open to new ideas. thanks Bianca

Untitled

By Bianca Aspland

Chapter one: When it all began. . .

It all began when I was 8 years old. My mum was going to visit an old friend of hers and she took me along to meet her friends' son, Daniel. It was only meant to be a play date, just a couple of old friends catching up, but that one day changed my life forever. See it happened like this. . . .

"But mum, I don't wanna meet this boy." I knew whining was wrong but I really didn't want to go. It was raining and that didn't help my mood.

"Now, Now Taylor, Daniel is a lovely boy. I'm sure you two will be the best of friends." She sounded condescending, but that was normal I mean come on I'm 8 years old.

We were walking to their house when a little boy on a bike rode passed and sprayed me with water. Furious that he had ruined my favourite shirt, I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at him hitting him on the back of his head. He stopped to rub his head and he looked back and glowered at me, so I gave him the finger, and he rode off.

"Taylor!" Mum didn't really sound annoyed more exasperated, she was so used to my behaviour that she didn't even really try anymore.

"What? He splashed me." I started to run after him to really hurt him but mum grabbed me.

"No, we are already late missy, so lets get moving." She grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me the next 5 minutes before we reached the house.

We walked up the driveway when I noticed a bike on the grass. I recognized it as the boys' bike that had splashed me just 5 minutes before.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Mum knocked on the door and I smelt him before I saw him. I tugged on mums' arm.

"Hey, these people are wolves too right?"

"Yes dear, why?"

Then the door opened and there stood the boy who had splashed me. We stood staring at each other for a minute before I launched myself at him, like daddy had taught me. We rolled on the floor kicking and punching before our mums' pulled us apart.

"Sorry about that Danni, Taylor is a little angry at your son."

"That's alright Sarah. Daniel told me what happened. Your daughter has very good aim he said." She smiled at me and winked.

I just stood there gaping at Daniel, when he suddenly smiled and winked at me so suddenly that it caught me off guard and I started laughing.

"Well now that we are all getting along how about some lunch?" Danni seemed eager to forget what had just happened.

"That would be lovely Danni. Why don't the kids go off and play for a bit?"

So with that me and Daniel ran off to play outside.

"So how's your head?" I laughed as Daniel and I started kicking a footy. Daniel laughed as well, catching the footy, and then he grew quiet.

"Yeh, its fine. I'm sorry I splashed you, I didn't really mean too." I caught the footy and looked at his face, surprised by the seriousness of his tone, but this time I really looked at him. I was only 8 at the time but even I could see that Daniel had some real potential with his gorgeous raven-black hair and his turquoise eyes set in an olive complexion, tanned just right despite his age.

We stared at each other, neither of us moving when something clicked. My heart beat spiked and I heard Daniel's breathing hitch and the Danni called us for lunch.

After lunch me and Daniel ran outside to play again, the moment before lunch forgotten except for a tingling at the back of my neck and the flutter of my heart whenever I looked at Daniel.

When it was time to leave tears sprang into my eyes and I gave Daniel a hug before I ran out to follow my mum. I looked back only once to see Daniel staring after me and I waved at him sadly as I walked away and he waved back before the trees hid him from view.

"Hey mum, when can I go see Daniel again?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Mum looked down at me surprised.

"I don't know sweetheart. I thought you didn't like Daniel?"

I looked down, heat rising in my cheeks, rubbing the back of my neck out of habit. My hand rubbed on something that didn't feel like skin. Alarmed I moved my hair out of the way and beside me mum gasped. I turned to look at her and saw her face shining with happiness and hope?

"What mum? What is it?" Panic was rising quick and fast and when I tried to cover my beck with my hair she stopped me, grabbing her camera phone out of her pocket with her other hand.

"Stay still honey. It's nothing to worry about." Her tone was calm and soothing but it did nothing to calm me. She turned me around and took a picture and before I could as what was there she showed me the picture, and what I saw surprised me. It was half of a mate mark.

Every wolf from the age of 6 knows what a mate mark is, and what it means. It means that you have found your mate, your other half, your perfect match but it is only complete when you have done the mating ritual. Most wolves go for years without finding their mate and apparently I had found mine in just 8 years.

"What does this mean mummy?" I looked up at the person I trusted most in the world, wanting her to make it all better. I mean I know the basic definition of the mate mark, but we aren't taught much else until we're older for obvious reasons, but I wanted to know what this meant. Me, having at mate mark at 8 years old. I had never heard of it happening so young. Ever.

"Sweetie." Mum's voice broke through my thoughts. "Honey, it's nothing for you to get upset over. Okay?" I nodded finally getting some reassurance from the calm tone in her voice.

"We'll talk about it later Taylor, for now lets just get home." And with that we walked home.

But we never talked about it. Ever and because I was only 8 forgot all about it.

I got used to the mark, ignoring it and all the stared I got from the kids in my class and the adults. Me and Daniel started spending nearly everyday together, both of us oblivious to the fact our parents were talking behind our backs and that we grew closer every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My 16th Birthday

It was one week until my birthday; I was walking down the hallway to class with my boyfriend Daniel. I still couldn't believe that we'd been together a whole year, well almost anyway. It would be a year on my birthday but still. I was so happy; I still remembered when Daniel asked me to be his girlfriend...

It was a normal Saturday, me and Daniel were walking down to the park to play some one on one soccer. I normally wore trackies, a daggy top and my hair up in a messy ponytail but today something was different. I don't know why but I wanted Daniel to notice me, in more than a friend way, so I was wearing my new denim shorts and black tank top that showed off my voluptuous curves to the max. Mum had given them to me this morning for my 15th birthday. I'd added some foundation and left my hair down. Because of my mum's genetics I had long wavy red hair, but it wasn't just red, it was a red that you would get if you spun rubies and mixed in some black highlights.

I'd never worn my hair down around Daniel so when I opened the door he just stared at me. He stared at me until I started to get uncomfortable and looked down at my feet, that's when he's handed me my present with a croaky "Happy Birthday." We'd always treated each others birthdays as just another day, which is why we went to the park.

Daniel was unusually quiet on the way, so I did most of the talking but after 5 minutes of one word answers I gave up and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

20 minutes later we were playing as if we hadn't just spent 10 minutes in awkward silence, except I noticed that Daniel wasn't playing normally. Usually he would be tripping and tackling me without a second thought but today he seemed hesitant.

"Oi! Smith." Daniel looked at me warily.

"You chicken today? Just cause it's my birthday don't mean you gotta give me special treatment." I stood there staring at him, wind blowing my hair everywhere. Daniel mumbles something unintelligible, looking a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I knew I was taunting him but I was annoyed about the special treatment.

"I said, I don't want to hurt you, just because your hair is in your eyes." He nearly shouted it at me.

I stood there staring at him; he's never shouted at me before, even if I'd pissed him off.

"Fine." I grabbed a hair tie from my pocket and went to put my hair up, when suddenly he was there grabbing my wrist.

I looked at Daniel's face, inches from mine.

"I'm sorry Taylor." He was whispering."I didn't mean it."

I looked into those turquoise eyes I loved so much, so when I heard his next words I wasn't quite ready for it.

"Will you go out with me?" He only whispered it but I heard it loud and clear. It was what I had wanted to hear since I was old enough to realize how gorgeous Daniel was, but I didn't think I'd ever hear it.

I looked at Daniel and he looked at me, bearing his heart and soul to me, trusting me not to damage either of them. I said the words I'd been saying to him for years.

"Course I will, dipshit." His eyes lit up at that and then. . HE KISSED ME and I kissed him back.

It was everything I thought my first kiss would be. We fed at each others mouths like we were starving for air that only the other could give.

A hand waving in front of my face distracted me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Daniel staring down at me with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now I know something's up if your distracted Taylor." I smiled and lightly punched him on the arm. Then I looked around and realised we were at my class. I turned back to Daniel disappointment shining in my eyes. He chuckled and pulled me close for a hug.

"So what's wrong Tay?" he whispered into my hair, sending shivers down my spine reminding me of another time when he had whispered into my hair.

"Absolutely nothing." I breathed into his neck before nipping his earlobe gently and kissing his neck. He turned his head and captured my mouth with is. Our tongues danced, his hands went up my back to my hair and held my face to his while he played with my hair and tortured me with his other hand, as it went to my breast and he gently kneaded it through my thin school top. I moulded myself to him and placed my hands on his broad shoulders.

We were so focused on each other that when we heard a cough behind us, we jumped apart to see my entire English class watching.

The teacher coughed again, clearly trying not to laugh so I gave Daniel another quick peck and looking into his eyes, seeing the heat in them that this wasn't over, I shuddered and then bounced into the classroom to a deafening amount of cat calls and suggestions I don't think are even humanly possible.

I slid into my usual seat next to the window in the middle of the room trying to ignore the comments.

My bestfriend, and fellow wolf Brianna bounced into the seat next to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you grinning about?" Although I probably knew. Brianna had been my bestfriend, besides Daniel, for 5 years now, so there wasn't anything about her I didn't know and she'd been crushing on a wolf called Kieran for the past year and he was always talking to her and giving the signals that he likes her, so I was hoping that she was smiling because he's finally asked her out.

"Kieran wants me to help him with his maths homework tomorrow night!" she was bouncing in her seat.

"But I thought he was an A student?" in fact I knew he was an A student, I'd seen his scores.

"I know he is. I think its just an excuse to be alone with me!" A very good excuse knowing Brianna and her need to help people.

"An excuse for what?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and she dissolved into a fit of giggles, heat rising in her cheeks.

"So is it at his place?"


End file.
